One Week
by SoRikuR0x
Summary: One week. The small amount of time it took for my entire world to change, but for the better or the worse? Full summary inside! WARNING:YAOI LEMONS! Explicit! If u got a problem with it, don't CLICK. ANOTHER WARNING! There is emo stuff here; CUTTING!, POSSIBLE future drug use...also maybe a few drunk moments...kinda unsure, BUT I'VE WARNED YOU BETTER WATCH OUT! (Plz no flames!)
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES WHAT SO EVER OWN NARUTO. IF I DID IT WOULD BE A LOT OF SAKURA BASHING (unless Sakura Shippuden) AND SOME HARDCORE SMUT! XD

* * *

Summary

One week. Seven days. 1/52 of a year. 168 hours. 10,080 minutes. 604,800 seconds. The small amount of time that it took for my entire world to change, but for the better or the worse?

Prolouge

* * *

SASUKE!POV

Just another normal day at school. Hanging out with the gang, Juugo, Suigestu and Karin outside the side of school. Bell rings. Kids rush in like a hurricane trying to think up of all the excuses they'd used before to skip class and the new ones they could use today and the near future.

I just simply walked into my classroom late and didn't even bother to make up an excuse. If the teachers had a problem, they could ask me directly. Of course, the only reason I intimidate people is because this school is super-rich and shit, and my father happens to be the headmaster here. Even Karin and Juugo are scared of me (although Karin hides behind her "annoyingness" and Juugo just keeps quiet).

Suigestu is really the only one in this damnable school that is actually my REAL friend and not just some prick who thinks if they can be my friend that they can get special treatment. And he's not scared of me like all the other shitheads. Well I thought Suigestu was the only one that would ever really be my friend, until that blonde walked into the class.

* * *

A/N Prolouge: HEEEEY. I just decided to write this, yeah there's probably gonna be a lot of cursing and stuff, and there's GONNA be hardcore lemons (love u lemon lovers) Should I make Naruto a badass or a totally innocent cutie?


	2. New Kid

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto...if I did it'd be a bit like this: Yaoi, Yaoi smut, Yaoi fluff, Yaoi Cuteness, maybe some Sakura bashing, and more Yaoi Smut. You see that's how it totally worked. Uh-huh. Yup definitely...not. I don't own Naruto! XD

* * *

"Welcome!" Our teacher said as the guidance counselor walked in and I saw a bit of yellow.

"I'd like to introduce our new student Naruto Uzumaki," She smiled and looked out the door, "Come on in honey, its ok."

"Um. Hi…" A blonde haired kid walked in looking like he was about to pass out.

"Hello Naruto," Iruka said, "You can come in and sit next to Sakura Haruno." He pointed to Sakura who sat next to me.

He walked in shakily and sat down. Sakura started asking him questions like "Where are you from? Do you live close? What was your old school like?" I had to stop her and tell her to just be quiet. That shut her up. Naruto looked relieved that he wasn't being asked any more questions.

The day went by as usual and I figured out that Naruto was in all my classes except for Geography. I learned that he's very smart with numbers, kind of poetic and really smart overall. Of course, he still couldn't beat me when we played around the world. He's been shy the entire time. For free period he just sat in a corner reading some manga about a hyperactive ninja kid.

I guessed he was just lonely so I went over to talk to him "Hey. Naruto, right?"

He looked up seemingly shocked that I mentioned his name, or that I was even talking to him. "Uh…um yeah." He said it so quietly I was glad we were in the library for free, or else I never would have heard him.

"My name's Sasuke Uchiha. I'm glad you came to this school." I smiled lightly.

"Thanks."

He didn't exactly leave much room for a conversation. So I coughed and asked, "What book are you reading?"

"Oh this?" He held up his manga, "This is called Naruto. It's pretty good."

"Naruto. Like you!" I don't even know why I was talking like a 5 year old, but I had to say SOMETHING didn't I?

He cracked a smile at my enthusiasm. "Yeah. Like me. My dad wrote this for me. I loved the stories he used to tell me when I was little."

"Your dad sounds like he does a good job raising you," I said just to start some kind of conversation and hopefully continue it…somehow I felt a connection to this boy… I don't know why… Then I saw him get up. His eyes were covered by his bangs making him look dark. He walked off without a word to the boy's bathroom. I didn't know what I did wrong, I just sat there kind of shocked.

Did I do something wrong? Was it something I said?

I rushed off to find him, and I heard slight crying from one of the stalls.

"Naru-chan? Is that you?" I asked, tentatively knocking.

"Sniff. Uh…Sasu-ke?" Naruto gasped and rushed around behind the door for a bit.

"Naruto? Are you ok?" I was kinda worried why he ran off and all.

"Uh..Y-yeah. Just give a minute. You can go. I'm f-fine."

"Naruto, I wanna know what's wrong. What did I do?"

"N-Nothing Sasuke. You're…just…fine…" He said trailing off.

"Naruto…I'm coming in." I banged open the door to see him sitting next to the toilet with a razor blade in hand. "No!" Naruto shouted, but it was too late. I saw it, the cuts up and down his arms.

A/N: Hey guys, Sorry I didn't update til now, I didn't expect people to find this story this fast, so I kinda put off writing the next part until people told me what kind of Naruto they wanted. Well I've been reading a lot of Sarabellum93's stories, they're really REALLY hardcore and mature and I hope to be as hardcore as her. (Yeah...scary isn't it?) So I took one anonymous guest's review to thought by breaking paragraphs, which I was gonna do with other chpts anyway, but i fixed it for the prologue too. Thanks for reading! Hope to see reviews!


	3. Sadness and Sorrow

DISCLAIMER: I IN NO WAY WHATSOEVER OWN NARUTO. I only bought a naruto tshirt and a few necklaces...

* * *

CHAPTER 2

"N-Naruto?!" I looked at him and he looked at me with pure fear in his eyes… Oh god.

"Don't tell! Please!" Naruto started sobbing.

"Naru-chan!" I got down on my knees slowly and took the blade from him. I wrapped his arms in the gauze lying on the floor; it was probably going to be used later just so no one else would know what happened. "Shh. It's ok." I wrapped the gauze around so it wouldn't bleed through. I hoisted him up, "Alright, we're bringing you to the hospital."

"What? NO! I can't….I can-…" He looked so dizzy, and then he fell limp in my arms. He was breathing heavily. "Oh god. Naruto…" I put him on the sink counter propped up against the mirror and I inspected his cut up arms. "Naru…how long?"

He mumbled, "Don…tell…no…one."

He seemed to feel so strongly about not letting anyone know, so I brought him to my car, thankfully the classes let out and there wasn't much parking lot traffic. "So Naruto. Where's your parent's house?"

"Don't live with them…they're far away." He looked distant for a moment and then snapped back into it, "I live by myself…in an apartment…near the shopping center…"

That was probably the most I've ever heard Naruto speak since I met him. But since he didn't live with anyone else, I obviously couldn't leave him all alone in his house! I carried him into my house when he fell asleep in the car and tucked him into my bed. I have a nice little home. My father lives in his own home, but I moved out… Naruto looked so cute when he slept…I didn't even think when I called him "Naru-chan" it just seemed so…natural…

I watched Naruto as he slept because he kept squirming around, frowning. Then he started whimpering and saying stuff like "No…god please no!" So I had to wake him from his slumber.

"Naruto! NARUTO! Wake up!" I shook him awake.

"Sasu…ke…" He then teared up and broke into sobs curling up on the bedspread. He cried for a while and I just didn't know what to do. I just sat next to him and rubbed his back until he fell asleep again. Hopefully he'd stay this way until I could finish making dinner.

A/N: Ok so I got a review saying that I should have had a warning about the cutting. Yeah I'm sorry guys, I wasn't gonna have it cut, i guess I just read too much of "A Taste of Loneliness" a Zemyx fanfic that's super amazing, but also really sad at many parts and has the whole cutting and emo thing. So I'm going to add it as a warning in my summary. Thanks for telling me! Please review, and please no flaming.


	4. Slow Progress and a manga?

NOTE ONE! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER. I had SO much work and I thought I could update over Winter Break but obviously that didn't happen. I've been brain dead, busy, sick for a while (but not anymore...) and my computers internet was dead. And school is SOOO annoying. Well anyway, I'm realllllllllly sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. But here ya go. And hopefully I'll get to write another chapter today or tomorrow, but I'm sorry I can't promise anything! DX

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, and I never will own it (unless some sorta miracle happens...hey a guy can dream!) Anywayyyyy. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 3

I looked at Naruto's manga he carried around and I started reading…This Naruto kid looked a lot like my Naruto. Only he wore bright orange rather than Naruto's regular jeans and black t-shirt and hoodie. And this Naruto wasn't shy…and his hair looked like a solar flare…I looked over at Naruto sleeping….Well I guess this guy's hair isn't the only solar flare. I chucked to myself and Naruto turned in his bed to face toward me, still asleep. I saw his chest rise and fall as he slept peacefully.

I took Naruto's manga into the kitchen and basing off of that kid in the book I made ramen. Naruto stumbled into my kitchen rubbing his sleepy eyes and I laughed to myself.

"Smell of food wake ya up?" I smiled at him.

He just stared at me and then mumbled, "Yeah…I like ramen…" He walked over to my small 2 seat table and sat down with his arms crossed on the table and put his head down.

"Still tired? I thought you slept it all away!" I said.

"Mmmjus hungry…" He mumbled through his hoodie sleeves as he watched me cook with half closed eyes. I just noticed that his eyes were a beautiful, sparkling sea blue. They were adorable…Naruto looked at the kettle next to me funny. Oh yeah don't burn the food, yeah that'd be good…

"I'm gonna keep you here for a while ok Naruto? You can't go home alone right now." I told him rather than asked.

He shook his head and tears welled up in his eyes again, "Please, promise you won't tell anyone? Please I'm begging you!"

"Naru-chan," I thought maybe using his nickname would make him feel a bit better, but he just screamed at me.

"Don't call me that! EVER." He stared at me straight in the eyes. I'd never had anyone look so angrily at me or yell at me for what that's worth. So I was kind of shocked that Naruto would. I tried to calm him down and said, "Naru..to. I won't tell anyone, if you promise me you'll stay here for a while where I can watch you."

He promised because I didn't leave him with much choice. He sighed and sat back down. "Alright. But listen, say a word and I swear Sasuke…" He trailed off and glared at my salt shaker as if the child hunger was its fault.

"I promise," I whispered, but loud enough so he could hear, then I said on a happier note, "Now do you want some ramen?"

"YES!" He jumped up and startled me.

"Haha. I guess the book was right" I laughed at his extreme excitement.

"What book?" He looked confused. Aw he was just too cute. This can't be good for my health.

"Your manga. This kid is a lot like you." I motioned my head toward the manga on the counter.

He grabbed it and ran back to the room immediately. When he returned he looked a bit teary eyed and out of breath, but he just said, "That manga is really special to me. I'd appreciate it if you told me if you borrowed it…"

Um…ok a little protective of his manga?... "Well ok…Sorry."

Dinner went fine and I let Naruto sleep in my bed while I took the couch, I tucked him in like a little kid and waited until he fell asleep until I turned off the lights and went to the couch. I fell asleep watching some weird news channel, tomorrow was Saturday. I had to show Naruto around town. I smiled half asleep and then drifted off into pleasant dreams. If only I could say the same for Naru-chan.

A/N Soooo, basically I explained how insane my life has been right now. My friend is currently calling me out to go help her with stuff so I GTG. But I love u guys who read this! And I am REALLY happy that you guys followed this story, and I'm really sorry I haven't updated. I'm thinking of starting a SoRiku one. How does that sound?

I also have a few little one-shots I could upload...they aren't very good so I'm hesitant...but as a treat i may upload them as fillers?

Yeah, well un...I'll try to upload more, dattebayo! 3


	5. Dreams, Nightmares and Comfort

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE WORLD OF NARUTO, THE CHARACTERS OF NARUTO, OR ANYTHING. Except the few posters I got for my bday a while ago...If I did own it, it would be...very...yaoi based... XD

LUVVV

Thank you for putting up with me for so long! I know my updates are really NOT frequent, so I'm uploading TWO chapters tonight. And if I get enough reviews for both chapters, I'll then upload SIX AND SEVEN!  
Good deal? XD

* * *

CHAPTER 4

_Giggling…Deep laughter…Hapiness?_

_I opened my eyes and saw my parents. "Mom! Dad!" They turned around with their usual loving smiles on their face. _

"_Naruto!" My dad called. "My Naru-chan, 'tebayo!" My mother laughed. I ran toward them with glee on my face. "Mom! Dad!" _

_I ran closer to their outstretched arms, my own open ready for a loving embrace. I reached them and we gathered in for a lovely group hug. We all laughed as I wiped small tears from my eyes. _

"_Naru-chan? Are you cryin' 'tebayo? No cryin' silly! This is a party for you!" "Yeah Naruto! Enjoy this! Check this out! We made cupcakes to look like me, cookies to look like your mom, and a cake to look like you!" _

_I looked at them, the artistic abilities obviously belonged to my mother since the noses were all triangles and dad and my icing hair flared much more than it actually did. _

"_Haha. Mom! Your artistic ability is about as good as mine! I see where I got it from!" I chuckled. My mom's hair flew up in mock rage and her eyes fired up, but I saw the absolute love in them. My dad was of course cracking up at this, which didn't make my mom's hair flatten out any._

"_Ne, ne. Honey, you know he's right," Dad pointed out chuckling. Mom was at a loss for words for once, sputtering out incomplete ones instead. She stayed silent for a moment and then we all laughed…_

_Then, the skies turned dark. Suddenly instead of being outside I was sitting by me fathers' bed. He smiled, but it was a smile of a broken man. Regretful and sorrowful._

"_NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I JUST HAD THE GREATEST TIME OF MY LIFE AND NOW IT'S GONE! NO! GO AWAY. I don't want this…not again,"_

"Naruto…"

"_NO!"_

"NARUTO!"

I felt shaking, I cracked open my teary eyes and wiped furiously, then I looked up and saw a blob of black. I blinked a few times and saw Sasuke…

It was just a dream…

I sighed and turned back over, slightly smiling at the fond part of the dream…then remembering the sad part, I whimpered and cried some more. Luckily, Sasuke stayed with me the whole time. And he silently comforted me. From this horrid nightmare. Called my life.

* * *

A/N Hope you liiiiike! Lesse, can I plz get...4 comments for this chap? You'll be rewarded!

Also, I don't mind criticism...I may not listen to it, but I appreciate your input. Flaming on the other hand...plz dont...


	6. Breakfast Time!

DISCLAIMER: Man...no claiming this as my own. For I would rather not be sued, since I don't have the finances to go to court, and I don't have the finances to get a translator since I sadly don't speak fluent Japanese (I learn some words and phrases from anime though!)

So yeah, hope you like the double posting! But I would like the amount of reviews for each chapter b4 I upload 6 & 7. (Yeah they're already typed up 2!) Well ENJOY

* * *

CHAPTER 5

I awoke from my dreamless slumber. Feeling weight on my waist I looked over to see Sasuke, still in his clothes from yesterday, protectively holding me, but in a comforting way. I smiled at this, and stroked his spikey, but soft hair…

"Mmph…" Sasuke mumbled into his pillow, then sat up. He looked over at me and smiled tiredly, "You look better than yesterday. Are you feeling ok?"

"Better than I have in a while actually! Did you put something in my water or something?" I teased with a playful push.

When he noticed where his arm was situated, he blushed a bit, and quickly removed it. I immediately noticed the loss of warmth there.

Sasuke must have noticed my drop in enthusiasm because he then coughed awkwardly and said, "I have waffles and pop-tarts for breakfast…"

I perked right up at that, "OMG I **LOVE** that! Do you have lots of butter and syrup?"

"Dobe. Who doesn't?" He looked at me quizzically as he got out of bed.

I sat up in bed and faked offense, "Well I'm sorry that I love it so much, teme!" I grinned and jumped out of bed and raced down to the kitchen where I plopped myself into one of the 2 kitchen chairs.

Sasuke slowly walked down the stairs as if to tease me. "Alright Naruto, sheesh. Who knew breakfast was such an exciting ordeal?" He said sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Alright Captain Obvious," I grinned when I got a twitch from this, "Bake away!"

"You think I'm going to cook you waffles and pop-tarts?"

"Uh…yes?" I said meekly, I knew where this was going.

"Get over here, dobe," Well at least Sasuke was smirking instead of death-glaring me to hell or whatever.

* * *

A/N I hope you like your 1st multi-chap update!  
I would like to get at least 4 reviews and then I'll post the next TWO chapters! Think you can do it?

Thanks for supporting this story! (AND BTW SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTERS. THIS IS THE WAY MY MIND WORKS. SHORT SPURTS OF IMAGINATION (but mostly short time intervals of freedom))

LOL R&R PLZ


	7. Secrets

DISCLAIMER: I NO OWN NARUTO. ALL RIGHTS GO TO RIGHTFUL OWNERS. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN MIND (warped beyond repair, but still MINE)

CHAPTER 6

After a delicious breakfast (mostly made by Sasuke since he saw the 6 pieces of burnt-to-a-crisp waffles and completely melted pop-tarts that I had made). Sasuke and I decided to go for a walk. He said he wanted to make sure I was taking care of myself, so I'd be over for another sleep-over that night. Of course he was met by some pain-in-the-ass-Naruto-Uzumaki-level-resistance as he puts it, but he still eventually convinced me to stay.

We walked down the busy streets of Konoha. Whenever I passed, people would lower their voices and stare after me. Good think Sasuke didn't seem to notice because he was busy trying to ignore me.

By the time we finally arrived at my apartment building, it had been a half hour later. I told Sasuke to wait outside the door for a second while I "tidied up". Of course when I went inside, I had a few other things that I had to clean up, make sure that Sasuke would never see, never know. Because who knows how he'd act when he finds out my secret. I've been treated like trash by the villagers, I couldn't stand if my first friend left me as well. One of the only ones who cared enough about me…one of the only ones who were oblivious to my…dark secret. If he found out, I may just end up dying…

A/N Sorry for the short chapter. I'm really tired… But thank you guys for following and stuff!

I try to answer everyone who reviews via PM, but I MAY just start doing what Sarabellum93 does, list the names and answer via the A/N of the chapters…MAYBE…

THE 7TH CHAPTER SHALL BE UP MOMENTARILY!

R&R PLZ


	8. Sleepover

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own the amazing artwork called "Naruto" (the book! THE BOOK. NOT THE FISHCAKE. Unfortunately I don't own the fishcake either...)

* * *

CHAPTER 7

(WHOA it's SASU'S POV AGAIN!)

As I waited outside of Naruto's apartment, I heard a loud thud and some curses, I thought I heard something heavy drop outside on the other side of the building. He must have thrown something off a deck or out a window.

I heard the door click and snapped out of my thoughts as Naruto opened the door looking slightly out of it and out of breath. "Are you ok dobe?"

"He looked up at me and gasped for breath then said, "I-I'm fine. Just come on in to my room and help me figure out what I need to bring tonight. I've never been to a..." he paused and frowned a second, "sleep-over".

I wasn't very surprised about this, since he did seem very, very quiet and anti-social at first. So I went in with him and helped him pick out what to bring.

It was about noon by the time we got back to my house. And seeing how bad the dobe had…massacred out breakfast, I decided to take the honors of making us some lunch.

When I called Naruto for lunch, he didn't answer. So I called him again, and when he once again didn't answer I went to the guest room serving as his temporary room for the night. When I didn't see him, I ventured down to my own room. I walked right on in and saw Naruto laying on my bed sleeping, with his manga he always carries around on his chest.

I walked over and smiled a bit at his adorable innocence. But I had a lunch to serve, so I shook him lightly. When he frowned and whimpered I remembered last night when he had the horrible dream that he refused to tell me about. So I shook him harder and persistently whisper-yelled, "Naruto, lunch is ready NOW."

I was slightly astonished when even that didn't wake him up. So I shook him harder. I still got no response but a murmured, "No…" So I took the manga, bookmarked his page and placed it on the bedside table. Then I turned back around and rolled him right off the bed.

"NNGHHH" He promptly woke up after the short fall from my low bed to the floor, "Was' your prob, Sasuke?" He rubbed his eyes still half asleep. "Lunch is ready. And probably cold now." I told him shortly.

"What are we having?" He stretched and yawned, still perched upon the floor.

"Ramen."

Well that DEFINITELY got him up FAST. He bolted up from the floor and raced down to the kitchen where he started digging into his bowl. He was already up getting his second bowl by the time I even got down to the kitchen.

I smirked at his childish behavior, and when he noticed me he thanked me yelling, "THANKS SO MUCH! I LOVE RAMEN!"

* * *

A/N I think I should have ended on a happy note this time. Wow. This day seems to be moving along much quicker than the other one…but then again, I also had a whole chapter for his dream. You'll figure out more stuff later, don't worry I have it ALL planned. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter up shall be the special filler that I promised PsychoPeanut bc they reviewed a lot. Soooo you'll have that. XD Hope you guys like it!

3 PLZ R&R!


	9. Smut Filler for PsychoPeanut

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Enough. Said...DON'T RUB IT IN MY FACE!

I know you hate me so much. I know this story is obnoxiously slow and boring. And I apologize greatly... I don't think I'm cut out for long intricate multi chapter fics. I was super upset in depression and denial when I saw that I was an idiot and saved my amazing "AxelXRoxas Aphrodisiac" fanfic with a password and it wouldn't give me a place to type in the password when I tried to open it, therefore not allowing me to get to it. So I was super depressed about that. And I'm fucking PISSED about it and BEGGING for a way to GET IT BACK. So I was working FOREVER on that and also other random class stuff and house work (cleaning a boy's messy room...not the best thing ever). And other fanatics too. So here's the filler chapter that I'd promised to PsychoPeanut much too long ago. Oh and check this out. Sasuke is actually (kinda) the uke! (You'll see what I mean about kinda when you get there.) I apologize for the wait and I hope you like it!

WARNING SUPER HOT NOSEBLEED WORTHY YAOI SMUT IS AHEAD. PLEASE CLICK THAT SMALL LITTLE "X" ON THE RIGHT (OR LEFT) HAND CORNER OF YOUR SCREEN. YES THAT ONE WILL CLOSE THIS WINDOW IMMEDIATELY AND GET RID OF THIS HOT FANFICTION IF YOU HAPPENED TO SOMEHOW "STUMBLE" ACROSS IT AND YOU REALLY DON'T WANT TO READ IT. THANK YOU.

ALSO! I want to say that this has nothing to do with the plot. This will not be a part of the plot, this is just a filler. There may possibly be another filler in the future that will continue or link to this one, but this filler has NOTHING to do with the plot of "One Week".

Now that I've filled half a page with stupid notes before the story, here goes! Enjoy! :3

* * *

"Hahhhh. Hahhhh. N-NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed as his milky white essence splatted against the shower wall. He took a minute to just stand there with his hands supporting his body against the wall. This had been the 3rd time that week (and it was only Tuesday!) that he'd had to jerk off in the shower.

Naruto was completely oblivious to the hints that Sasuke had dropped. The popsicle, the hot dog, even the goddamned vacuum! But, that's just the way his dobe was. Sasuke smiled to himself thinking about Naruto when he realized the water pounding from the shower head was cooling down.

He grabbed a fluffy blue towel with the Uchiha fan on it next to the orange one with a ramen bowl on it. He smiled at his dobe's choice of color and food on the towel.

He wrapped it around his waist and stepped out of the shower thanking kami that Naruto had gone out grocery shopping so there was no way he'd heard the little "incident" in the shower.

He walked out into his and Naruto's room and turned to his dresser. He slid open the cabinets and grabbed some comfy clothes.

NARUTO POV

I had just went out to the grocery store and I found the things rather quickly since they were all in the same area and there was no one in line at the register. So I skipped home quickly eager to spend the day with Sasuke.

When I walked in the house I heard the shower running so I just closed and locked the front door and put all the groceries away.

Then suddenly I heard Sasuke call my name. I panicked and rushed upstairs to make sure he was alright. I didn't hear anything after that, but then I heard the shower turn off. I sighed with relief when I figured out he was probably fine now.

I walked over to our bed and sat down. I picked up my book on the bedside table and waited for Sasuke to come out. (1)

Sasuke strolled out in nothing but a towel. He obviously didn't see me since he didn't acknowledge me at all and just turned to our dresser and pulled out his clothes. I just kept reading my book and expected him to walk back to the bathroom and get changed, but when I looked up I saw Sasuke completely naked now.

He was drying his spikey hair with the towel that had been around his waist and not I could see his...butt...

I gulped and at this Sasuke turned around.

SASUKE POV

You can't even tell how awkward it was when I turned around and Naruto saw me. Oh, did I mention that the towel that had been around my waist before was now on my head? And oh god, his blushing face when he scanned me turned even redder when he met my eyes and _realized_ that he'd just checked me out.

Man. That did wonders to my slowly re-hardening cock.

NARUTO POV

I stared at Sasuke and looked at his naked front down then up, then I reached his eyes and I realized, oh man, I had just checked him out! I mean it's not like I haven't seen waistline up because we've slept together in shorts on hot days and we _do_ share a house, but still, I'd never seen...under the shorts.

I felt my face burning as I dropped my book (dang it, lost my page).

Sasuke's face was also flushing a little as he averted his eyes from my gaze. And damn was that hot.

SASUKE POV

He just kept staring at me. I would have expected him to have covered his face with his book, but he dropped that... So he just kept staring at me naked with the towel wrapped around my neck.

REGULAR POV

As they had an awkward blushing silence, Sasuke finally moved over so that he was no longer facing Naruto and so that Naruto wouldn't see his now quite awake member.

At the same time, Naruto had felt a tightness in his underwear. He'd felt it before but he wasn't really sure what it was. He'd looked at it once and was immediately scared like, "WHY IS _THAT _ALL HARD AND BIG?!" So you can tell that he'd obviously never done anything like that before and had no idea what the heck was going on.

Sasuke pulled out his boxers and pants and slipped them on quickly, then pulled his shirt over his head, discarding the towel. He walked over to Naruto and laid next to him, back elevated on the pillows and legs up, feet flat on the mattress so that Naruto wouldn't see anything.

Naruto looked away from Sasuke face still flushed and pulled his legs to his chest hugging his knees. He gasped when he felt pleasure from his nether regions but didn't understand why. He felt that his legs and clothes were squeezing his hard, pulsing member now, but he didn't want to let go of his legs even to ease up the pressure in fear that Sasuke would see that there was something wrong with him.

He didn't want Sasuke to reject him because there was something wrong with his penis. Sai was always, ALWAYS going on about how his penis was too small, and now, it was too big! Oh god.

He thought, "What if Sasuke hates me when he finds out there's something wrong with me?" He panicked inside his head, but his facial expressions were also obviously showing distress.

Sasuke leaned up and winced for a second feeling the pleasure of the friction, but he cupped Naruto's chin and turned the blonde's face toward his own.

"Naruto. Are you ok?" Sasuke's voice was laced with concern. Something that Naruto didn't hear that often. So it kinda threw him off for a second and Sasuke moving his head threw him off balance so that he had to let go of his legs and catch his balance.

He closed his eyes immediately and Sasuke noticed the very prominent bulge in Naruto's pants.

He smiled, yes actually smiled, not smirked, but smiled. And he looked at his boyfriend. "Open your eyes Naruto."

Naruto shook his head frantically, making Sasuke loose his grip on Naruto's chin. Sasuke sat up completely and knelt on the bed to the side of Naruto, facing him. "Naruto. It's ok. I swear. It's completely normal."

Naruto whimpered and slowly cracked open his eyes, "I-It is?" Tears of embarrassment formed at the corners of his eyes, and to Sasuke, the teary eyes and the blush and the large bulge in his pants that just gave a twitch almost had Sasuke cumming right there.

"Yes Naruto. See?" He said gesturing to his own crotch area. He flushed a little bit, but not as much as Naruto was. Naruto breathed out a cute sigh of relief as he saw that Sasuke was not going to reject him for his penis acting funny.

"S-Sasuke?" He whimpered.

"Yes?"

"If this...is normal...H-how do you...deal with it? Or make it go away?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke kinda waited a moment for that to just process in his mind that this 17 year old guy had never ever pleasured himself. (2)

Naruto waited patiently for an answer to his question. And Sasuke just flushed a little more. He decided that he had been holding back for much too long, and even if they weren't going to have sex, he mind as well teach his boyfriend the basics...

"Do you want help getting rid of it Naruto?" Sasuke said seductively.

Naruto shivered at Sasuke's husky voice, and thinking that Sasuke was just going to tell him something he had to eat or do to get rid of it answered, "Uh? Yes?" meekly.

Sasuke fist-pumped in his mind. SCORE! But kept his casually cool attitude on the outside (oh god, now we got an inner Sasuke).

He moved to hover over Naruto's legs and he pushed them apart a bit, and then straddled his thighs. He trailed his hand up to the hem of Naruto's shirt and pulled up.

"Um? Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto asked quickly, cocking his head to the side a bit, looking like an adorable puppy (in Sasuke's odd mind anyway).

"I'm helping you Naruto. Don't worry about it. I swear I won't hurt you." He reassured Naruto as he pulled off the shirt.

Then he reached down to Naruto's perky nipples and twirled both his thumbs and index fingers around each other them, twisting and turning, drinking in Naruto's soft mewls of pleasure.

Naruto was in heaven right there, he felt the pleasure from is nipples run south and pulse into his organ. It was now very hard and throbbing against his pants, almost hurting.

Naruto was still slightly confused. Although he now knew that it was supposedly "normal" he didn't understand why it was pleasurable, why it was _there_ and most of all, how it would go AWAY.

Sasuke trailed his hands further down when he was satisfied with Naruto's now hard nipples.

He unbuttoned Naruto's pants and slid down the zipper slowly, then he quickly pulled both the pants and the boxers off Naruto and tossed them onto the floor before Naruto could even process that he'd undone the buttons.

Naruto looked down when he felt cool air hit his erection. He saw Sasuke just staring at it. Sure it wasn't gigantic, but it sure as hell wasn't small. And Sasuke couldn't wait to have that in his mouth.

Naruto whimpered under Sasuke's gaze and blushed. He just wanted Sasuke to do something rather than just stare at...it.

Then Sasuke looked up at Naruto's eyes and smirked. He slithered his body down between Naruto's now open legs and poked the erection.

"Nnngh." Naruto whined, "S-Sasuke, I feel hot...it feels funny down there. Just...Just help me get rid of it! P-Please!"

"Gladly Naruto." He swallowed Naruto's dick whole. He didn't stop going until he had Naruto's balls hitting his chin and he felt the tip and a good few inches down his throat. He swallowed immediately and Naruto felt the constrictions.

Not only did he feel immediate warmth but then he felt the incredible tightness of Sasuke's throat.

"AHHHH!" He screamed out of pure pleasure. He whined when Sasuke came up only kept the tip in his mouth. He swirled that sinful tongue around the head and dipped it into the slit making Naruto mewl some more, and fall against the pillows, so that he wasn't sitting up but he was slightly elevated and could still see everything that Sasuke was doing to him.

Sasuke felt Naruto's member grow a bit and throb inside. He dipped back down and then up again, swirling his skillful tongue the whole time. He made sure that his Naruto would want this, and enjoy it thoroughly.

Naruto screamed as he felt intense friction from Sasuke moving and his tongue, and he felt the tightness of his delectable mouth, he felt some saliva drip down his cock and teasingly slide down his balls making him moan more.

Sasuke was delighted with all the sound and reactions he had coming from Naruto. He had to pin his arms to Naruto's hips to keep him from wildly bucking around and choking him (yeah that wouldn't end well, he just knew it).

Sasuke gave a super harsh suck when he went all the way down swallowing Naruto whole again and that's when Naruto lost it.

Of course, since he'd never cum before, let alone touched himself he had no idea what was happening when he spilled his load down Sasuke's throat. Sasuke was surprised at how much came out, but considering the blond had had this stored up for _years_ it wasn't too much of a surprise.

He greedily drank and sucked Naruto dry of it all. He finally pulled off when Naruto was done letting it go with a pop. Naruto looked up at him with hazy eyes, "I-Is that normal too? Oh god. I just _peed_ in your mouth. Ew. I'm so sorry Sasuke!" his lust filled eyes suddenly turned to worry and concern.

Sasuke chuckled a bit at Naruto's antics and then started laughing, "Dobe. That wasn't pee. Ew. I love you, but I wouldn't do that."

Naruto gasped.

"What?" Sasuke asked suddenly worried.

"Y-You said you loved me..." Naruto's heart filled with extreme happiness. Sasuke rarely told him he loved him. He had on very special occasions, and his confession of course, but not many other times.

Sasuke's alarmed look softened and he caressed Naruto's cheek and looked at him with pure love and care in his usually cool eyes, "Of course I do Naruto. I love you so much, you have no idea."

Naruto was ready to cry. But when Sasuke leaned forward, he pushed against a hard problem of Sasuke's.

Naruto looked down and saw that not only had Sasuke's poor neglected erection been ignored and hard this whole time, but it hadn't even been released from the confinement of his pants.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and softly said, "D-Do you want help...with t-that?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto with surprise. He hadn't thought that Naruto would have ever done that.

Naruto flipped them over cautiously, but Sasuke allowed him to. He unzipped Sasuke's pants and pulled them down a bit, then grabbed Sasuke's member through his boxers.

Naruto had no idea how to do this, but he remembered the warmth and tightness felt nice on his own cock, so he grabbed Sasuke's and massaged it with some force, but not enough to hurt.

Sasuke gasped as Naruto fondled him. He would have expected Naruto to go really slowly and make tentative touches, but no, he dived right in headfirst and didn't ease up at all, if anything, his massaging got even more intense and Sasuke's moans drove him further. Awakening his member again.

He noticed that while he was completely naked, Sasuke still had his pants, boxers and shirt on! That was going to have to change. He tossed Sasuke's shirt and pants off in the corner with his own clothing, leaving him in his navy blue boxers.

Sasuke shivered at the quick loss of clothing triggering a drop in temperature, but was quickly warmed again by Naruto's hand moving against his boxer clad erection. Then the blonde dipped his hand into the boxers and grabbed his cock.

Sasuke gasped on contact and Naruto pulled it out. He gaped at it as Sasuke had when he first saw how big his was.

Sasuke chuckled at his adorable dobe. Although he got this far, he was now being slightly shyer. He started pumping Sasuke slowly, running his fingers along the sides and occasionally allowing his fingernails to gently tease the head.

Sasuke was in heaven, not only was he amazed by the feelings, but the very idea that his innocent and clueless boyfriend was even doing this for him!

Naruto continued his movements and Sasuke reached between his legs and grabbed his dick. He started pumping to the rhythm of Naruto's hand and they both gasped and moaned. They worked themselves up until they both felt like they were gonna explode.

"Naruto!" "Sasuke!"

Screams emitted from both boys as they let go and spilled their load on each other.

Naruto swiped his finger through Sasuke's essence and licked it tasting Sasuke's juices. To Sasuke that was possibly as hot as when he first offered to "help him".

The ravenette then realized that they were covered in the stuff now and they seriously needed a shower.

He picked up his dobe bridal style and carried him to the shower. He set his down on the sink side and turned on the shower making sure that the water was at a good temperature.

He let Naruto off the sink and put him in the shower, then stepped in behind him.

They just sat in the tub for a while and felt the water beat down on them washing away all the evidence.

Naruto groaned in appreciation at the shower washing away the stickiness. Sasuke took the bar of soap and cleaned off himself and then turned to his dobe and ran the soap up and down his stomach, back and thighs.

Naruto quickly hit the drain when Sasuke was done cleaning him, turning their shower into a shower bath. (3)

This kept Sasuke's eyes from seeing the newly formed erection that he had caused on Naruto from washing him so lovingly.

Naruto loved Sasuke but was still a bit embarrassed about it. So he hid it under the water. Sasuke leaned back against the wall and enjoyed the soothing pitter-patter of the droplets landing on his skin.

When he looked over at Naruto though, his face was flushed and he kept squirming uncomfortably.

"You ok dobe?" He asked slightly questioning the mental state that Naruto's mind may have been reduced to because of what he'd just shown the blonde. _Oh god. I hope I haven't just mentally traumatized him..._

Naruto briefly glanced at Sasuke and then looked down again and continued to blush and squirm. Then it finally dawned on Sasuke why Naruto was acting so weird. The thought of being in the same shower that he'd just jerked off in hours before with an aroused Naruto reawakened his own penis.

Sasuke moved closer to Naruto quickly and grabbed his awake member under the water.

"Nygh!" Naruto yelped as Sasuke grabbed little Naruto harshly and immediately started pumping using the water as a lubricant of some sort. He felt the pleasure build up and then suddenly when he was right at the edge Saske stopped.

"Naruto. Would you be willing to take this relationship another level?" Sasuke asked concern and total seriousness in his eyes.

"Yes Sasuke. I love you." Naruto replied panting a bit.

"Good," Sasuke smirked at Naruto's answer and then plunged his fingers down. Naruto thought he was going to touch him again, but he instead heard a..._whimper_ from Sasuke.

A WHIMPER?! What the fuck...it must be the fucking apocalypse! Oh god we're all gonna die! And I just found out the pleasures of my penis! Naruto thought to himself. But then when he moved Sasuke up he saw it all.

Sasuke had his pointer finger and middle finger up his ass!

Damn! Naruto was amazed and confused as of why he had his fingers in the place where his poop comes out...

Sasuke blushed when Naruto lifted him and he saw it all, but he wasn't going to stop now, now that he desperately needed it.

He pushed in his ring finger and continued to scissor himself. In and out, in and out he thrusted his fingers while spreading them, getting them ready for what was to come.

He slipped him his pinky finger along with the other 3. Naruto was pretty damn big even though he was total uke material. Althought Naruto was such an obvious uke, Sasuke being nice, decided that for their first time, he'd allow Naruto to enter him so he could show Naruto the awesomeness of it all instead of scaring him off or whatever.

He probably wouldn't, but just to be cautious...He didn't want Naruto regretting it the next day.

When Sasuke deemed himself thoroughly stretched, he straddled Naruto. He placed Naruto's hands on his hips and prepared himself. He knew it would hurt, but there would be pleasure later, and it would be heaven for Naruto.

He pushed himself down Naruto's rod and they both let out moans. Sasuke's was more pained than Naruto's though and he had to push Naruto's chest down making sure he wouldn't just fall and making sure that Naruto wouldn't suddenly thrust up and hurt him.

He moved down until he was fully seated and Naruto was sheathed balls-deep in Sasuke's cavern.

When he finally sat down they both moaned. Sasuke's was a bit less pained than before, but he still needed a minute to adjust and he told Naruto, "Don't move...Please...I know this mus-must feel really...nngh...good, but please...w-wait until I'm r-ready...J-Just a minute."

When Naruto heard Sasuke gritting out his words and saw him clenching his eyes shut he knew Sasuke must have been in excruciating pain. And although he really, really wanted to thrust into that tight, tight warmth, he didn't want to hurt Sasuke.

So he pushed down his lust and forced himself to stay still, gritting out an, "O...K."

Sasuke was grateful that Naruto hadn't given in to the pleasure and bucked up wildly like he thought he might have, being new to this and all and took a few minutes to adjust to the new intrusion.

After what seemed like forever for both of them, Sasuke started moving up and down, rewarding them both with shock waves of friction and making them both moan loudly at the first move from virginity to adulthood.

They both felt intense pleasure from this, and Sasuke dropped himself down on Naruto rather ungracefully eliciting more moans from them.

They both loved the feeling of being one. Of being as close as two people can possibly be. And of finally being able to connect with the one they loved. It was heaven, not only for one, but for both. Togetherness.

Sasuke started moving faster, until he was moving up til only the tip of Naruto was inside and slamming down, then Naruto would buck his hips up to meet Sasuke's forcing himself even deeper inside.

Sasuke saw stars and fell forward a bit when Naruto's rock hard tip hit his prostate dead on. Naruto thought something was wrong...before he heard, "OH GOD! NARUTO HIT THERE AGAIN!" and a long drawn out moan from Sasuke's mouth.

So he hit there again and again inside of Sasuke and Sasuke stopped being able to even lift himself fully anymore. Naruto's arms helped his hips up and down now, and even though Naruto was smaller and more uke like, he was very strong and enough to move Sasuke.

They both climbed higher and higher and suddenly seeing white they screamed into their climaxes. Sasuke's floated to the surface of the water and his insides convulsed and squeezed harder than ever before and Naruto slammed in one more time before releasing deeply inside Sasuke hitting his prostate one more time.

They basked in the afterglow of the beautiful connection. Naruto leaned forward and turned off the shower and unplugged the drain without slipping out of Sasuke.

He then stood and grabbed a towel and dried them off as best as he could. He carried the still connected Sasuke to bed and snuggled up under the covers with Sasuke.

Nothing was better than being connected to the person that you loved the most. And here he was with the most loved boy of the town, snuggled up in bed with him, connected to him in a way that only lovers can feel.

He closed his eyes and felt their heartbeats in sync and listened to Sasuke's breathing as he slept.

He felt safe. He felt wanted. He felt loved. He loved this.

He kissed Sasuke's forehead, "Thank you."

Those two words paired with the next three, "I love you."

The strongest bonds can never be broken. Can never be severed. Can never be torn apart. Will always be together. Forever.

* * *

A/N Hope you liked guys! I promised PsychoPeanut a smut filler chapter for reviewing like way too long ago, and they just sent me a PM yesterday asking if I'd updated so I'm like oh shit I gotta do that. So rather than practicing my insanely hard and very important presentation (i. hate. presentations.) I wrote this! I hope u guys like it... It's like exactly 4,700 words. DAMN that took a hell of a long time...

(1) Ok so here I have Naruto thinking that Sasuke would bring his clothes into the bathroom and change in there like he usually does when Naruto's in the house (which is most of the time)

(2) I have Naruto being 17 and Sasuke being just a few months older than him (like how Naruto's bday is Oct. and Sasuke's is July) so Sasuke is already 18 and Naruto's birthday is coming...sometime soon...I dunno. XD BUT! I am NOT NOT NOT encouraging TEEN SEX. It's VERY dangerous and comes with consequences. So do not take this lightly.

(3) Who else used to take shower baths? Ya know, when the water comes from the shower head, but you keep the drain closed and it becomes a bath? I used to pretend I was in a safari. Man. The old days. XD When I was like...4 I'd pretend I was an explorer of the rainforest. Now it's quick shower get out, do work or whatever. Bleh. I WANNA BE A RAINFOREST EXPLORER AGAIN. :3

This was NINE pages on my word document, but at the same time, I also had all those one liners...eh. Whatever. Do u think it's long enough? (like it psychopeanut? Good?) Thanks guys!

R&R please!


	10. Big Changes

Disclaimer: Well...I got bad news guys... I...I DON'T OWN NARUTO! *wahhhh* Oh well. I CAN STILL WRITE FANFICSSSS

WARNING: Guys, there is A LOT of drama and A TON of ACTION in this chapter. Cutting takes a turn for the worst, some secrets are shown as a sneak peek. You'll figure out everything later... But there is some hardcore dramatic stuff in here (I'M SORRY I GOT HYPER AND THIS CAME FROM IT) soooo enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 8

SASUKE POV

Naruto loved the TV. It's like he was attached to it or something. He always got this faraway look watching some shows, but when I asked him about it, he just said that it was a good show.

He was obviously still hiding a lot from me, but as long as he isn't hurting himself again, I guess it was ok.

He was overjoyed when I told him yesterday that we were having ramen for lunch, and I figured out that what he'd been living off of for most of his life was ramen, toast and milk.

I graced him with a better diet, much healthier, but he still dislikes the tomatoes. I told him that the tomatoes were the best part, but he thinks I'm lying or crazy.

…Crazy over tomatoes?...

REGULAR POV

"OI! SASUKE! COME IN AND WATCH THIS!" Naruto called from the living room.

Sasuke trudged in from the kitchen to the living room and saw Naruto cross-legged on the couch with a pillow in his lap. He held the pillow with one hand and with the other he pointed to the man on screen who looked…familiar.

"This guy says his last name is the same as yours!" Naruto looked over at me and smiled his goofy grin.

Sasuke looked to the TV again while he came and sat next to Naruto. "That's my father. He owns Uchiha inc."

Naruto's mouth dropped open and he gaped at Sasuke. "U-Uchiha inc?!"

Sasuke smirked at the blondes expression, "Well dobe, my last name _is _Uchiha."

Naruto looked like a fish, gaping and looking back and forth between Sasuke and the TV man.

"B-BUT I HAD NO IDEA! You go to a public school! Shouldn't you be, like, homeschooled or going to some fancy private school? Why don't you live in a mansion? Why don't you live with your parents?!" Naruto probably could've bombarded Sasuke with a mountain-pile of questions but was cut off with Sasuke's solemn face.

Sasuke replied with a serious, almost icy, tone, "Check the date dobe. This is a re-run. That was _years_ ago. Before the…incident."

"What happened?" Naruto questioned innocently, not knowing how hard the said "incident" changed the Uchiha boy.

Sasuke's face darkened and he lowered his face so that his bangs covered his eyes, "What, do you not watch the news or anything? Do you not know the obvious happenings of the village? Sheesh. If you didn't know before, I won't tell you now!" He stood, Naruto still unable to see his face. Then with surprisingly fast speed, he slapped Naruto's hand away.

Naruto drew back his hand as if burnt and slowly cowered back against the sofa. He'd never seen this side of Sasuke…

Sasuke suddenly snapped his head back up and turned to face Naruto, the darkness in his eyes quickly dissipated and he looked like he regretted his actions immediately.

He reached out to Naruto who only cowered back further into the sofa. His face showed obvious hurt at this action, but his eyes showed more concern at the look on Naruto's face.

Naruto looked…heartbroken…but that was hidden deep underneath the pure terror and fear upon his face.

Sasuke stopped his hand in mid-air and blinked, _"Did I really just…scare him that much? No…I just slapped him…I would expect hurt or even anger or sadness…Maybe a bit of fear, but…he looks…terrified…mortified…"_

Naruto threw the pillow at Sasuke and bolted up from his seat, jumping off the back of the couch and landing swiftly on the floor before making a break for the front door, crashing through and leaving it open. He didn't even stop to get his shoes.

Sasuke looked at the front door, still frozen in place of before, slightly leaning with arm outstretched, hand open cautiously. His eyes moved to the door and then to the pillow on the floor.

Suddenly the entire event crashed down on him, "_I just HIT Naruto! Right after I told him such…cruel things… I…I've scared him…no…worse. I've scarred him!... What…WHAT DID I JUST DO! Shit! Shit, shit__,__ shit!__ Oh god!"_

Sasuke unfroze and bolted to the kitchen. He grabbed the medical kit, then ran for the door, slipped on his shoes and ran to find Naruto.

NARUTO POV

_No… No. No. NO, NO, NO! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING AGAIN! __**They hate you.**_

_No! I don't want to be hated again! I…I had him before… But I have no one now… No one this time to support me._

_No one to help me... No… It…it's not happening! B-But I saw. I saw how mad he was. He was…purely…horrifying. I never…thought that the first friend I made would be my enemy…_

_My…enemy… Heh. I seem to have a lot of people who hate me for something that's not even my fault._

NORMAL POV

Naruto slowed down and smiled brokenly. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve and sniffed. He looked around and realized that he had no idea where he was…

He was alone… Again.

This was completely normal for him. He had no one to support him… Granny Tsunade would always love him and help him… But she had…a funny way of showing him sometimes.

He decided to just go to Tsunade's place once he figured out where he was…

He looked around at the shops and signs, not recognizing any of them. But then again, he didn't exactly get out much…

Naruto looked down at his wrist where he suddenly felt a familiar tingling. Damn…

Naruto stopped in the first restaurant he saw, a friendly little family restaurant. He thought that since he was in a place that he didn't recognize, he wouldn't meet _that _kindof people there. So he walked in casually as if he didn't just bolt from his "supposed" friend's house in blind fear and forgot his shoes on the way out.

He went up to the counter and asked if he could have a glass of water. The moment the girl behind the counter saw him, he recognized her. It was that girl from his childhood, he looked at her nametag just to be sure;** Konan** was what the tag said.

The bluenette smiled at him, the way a hungry tiger would to his prey, in a taunting evil look.

He stopped in the middle of his sentence and tried to dash out of the restaurant as soon as he could when he felt something slice at his arm and swoosh past him. A knife. She…just threw a knife at him!

He picked up the knife and ran for it.

Naruto turned the corner at the public bathrooms and crept inside still holding the small but lethally sharp knife in his grip.

A knife! He glanced at it and smiled a little…crazed smile. This is just what he needed to get rid of the annoying tingle in his wrist that was quickly rising in pulse and intensity.

He pushed open a stall door, the large handicapped one, and locked it behind him. He sat on the floor and thought for a moment… He didn't have his usual gauze with him… He wouldn't be able to stop the bleeding from the cuts…

Oh well, people would be happy if he died right?

Naruto now wore a fully crazed expression on his face. His eyes full of intensity and happy determination. His mouth stretched to a very, very large grin.

He knew that if someone walked in, they'd probably run for the hills if they saw him sitting on the floor, holding a knife with that expression on his face.

Naruto knew that he really shouldn't do this and that he may have overreacted to the reaction he had gotten from Sasuke before, which made him falter a bit and his grin faded for a second replaced by a confused look.

**No. He hated you. He tricked you. Made you think that he trusted, hell even LIKED you. And then he betrayed you. He showed his true colors. He knows you. He knows you're a monster. And you can't do anything to stop that. He **_**never**_** liked you. He was pretending just to get you to lower your defenses. He wants to kill you. Just like Konan, just like the other kids. Just like the ones that KILLED YOUR PARENTS!**

"NO!" Naruto found himself screaming, holding his head in his his hands, and pushing at the sides of his head hoping that somehow that'd make the voice stop his torturous words.

Naruto found himself crying again, the tears racing down his cheeks.

He rolled up his sleeves, this time, sure that he wouldn't stop. He positioned the knife over his forearm. And began.

He cut, he cut and he cut some more. He made a bloody masterpiece of his left arm. His cuts weren't too deep. He could have cut for longer hadn't the bathroom door suddenly slammed open against the wall, startling him and making him cut deeper than he ever did before, over his wrist.

He let out a strangled choke, and then cried out at the intense painful pleasure that it brought. He knew he was already losing far too much blood, but that last cut had sent it.

He dropped the knife on the ground and his body fell forward and landed with a slight _thump_right next to it.

He felt himself losing consciousness, and thought that maybe this was better for the world. They all hated him anyway, and this way, he could see his parents.

His vision blurred and everything sounded and looked like it was in slow motion.

He saw black out of the corner of his eyes when he looked up. He heard faint shouting…it sounded so worried…but so far away.

SASUKE POV

I burst into the restaurant where I'd gotten a tip that a blue-eyed, orange clad, spikey haired blonde had gone.

I saw a bluenette on the ground fixing something in the floor near the entrance, but ignored her as I scanned the area for Naruto… No Naruto here… I walked up to the girl and asked her if she saw a blonde, orange-clad, spikey haired guy come in here earlier.

She simply looked up with an eerie grin on her face. She said, "Na-ru-to? You're looking for that monster? HAH! Good luck with that kid. He's bad news, keep away from him. Whatever you think, he's not innocent. He's a monster. Not human. Not even alien. He's a freak of nature. He's unwanted!" Her voice rose as she went on, her face twisting to look purely evil.

"I THREW A KNIFE AT HIM! ALMOST GOT HIM TOO! HE GRABBED IT AND RAN! PROBABLY GONE TO THE BATHROOMS TO HIDE. KAMI KNOWS THAT NO OTHER PEOPLE HERE WANT HIM!" Her eyes bulged and truthfully, she scared me.

I… I slapped her. I felt rage controlling me. I… I hated her. I hated her for saying such things about Naruto. I was the monster here. I hit the poor boy for nothing. I hit him for not knowing. I was a monster here, but I was not as monstrous as this insane woman.

I ran from the place as soon as I could and headed toward the closest public bathrooms.

Slamming open the door, I heard a scream come from within the small building and the sound of something metallic hitting the tiles, followed by a thump.

I ran to the farthest handicapped stall and broke through the door. I saw Naruto on the ground surrounded by a pool of blood that was quickly increasing in size.

I ran to him screaming, "NARUTO! NARUTO! HANG IN THERE! DON'T DIE ON ME! OH GOD! NARUTO! WAKE UP!"

I picked him up and even more blood spilled. Even a small trickle of blood flowed from his lips that were paling along with his face.

I had to get him professional medical attention. My little medical kit wasn't going to help here.

I inspected his arm and saw all the cuts, all the blood flowing much too quickly for my liking from his veins to the bathroom floor. And the one cut over his wrist, so deep… Too deep. I grabbed the gauze, all I had, and quickly tied it around his arm tight to try to slow down the blood flow and clot it.

I picked up his now unconscious body bridal style, so that I could carry him quickly to the Konoha hospital.

I rushed to hospital as fast as I could and burst through the doors, I'm sure I made quite a scene huffing and catching my breath with a half dead boy in my arms, screaming, covered in blood…

"HELP HIM PLEASE! HE NEEDS PROFESSIONAL HELP IMMEDIATELY!" I screamed and cried for him. I...liked him way too much to let him die. I'd only known him for 3 days now, but he dug his way deep into my heart.

I cried and screamed and flailed around, not really knowing exactly what was happening right then, but knowing that I needed someone's help right then, and there was no way I was taking no for an answer. I don't know what the other villagers here had against him, I wasn't really "into" the village gossip, but I knew many people didn't like him, and would go so far as to try to kill him.

I had to make sure that he'd get the help he needed and with someone who would actually help and not just try to murder him like the freaky blue haired girl at the restaurant.

Apparently I was making quite a fuss, there were suddenly nurses everywhere and one took me straight to the Hokage's ward in the emergency area.

Lady Tsunade came out of one room screaming what sounded like utter nonsense to my ears and I just screamed and held out the dying boy in my arms. I knew my arms, face and front must've been covered in blood, but I knew that Naruto's must have been twenty times worse.

When Tsunade saw exactly what happened the weirdest thing happened. The usually tough and rough Hokage suddenly had a horrified look on her face as she gasped and grabbed Naruto out of my arms.

She quickly ran down the hallway, and Shizune, her assistant, grabbed my arm and dragged my numb body after her.

I found myself standing in a large bathroom, where Shizune cleaned me up and changed my forever bloodstained clothes. She quickly explained that Naruto was going to be put at the top of the priority list right now to the Hokage, so he'd definitely receive immediate attention.

This relieved my mind for a moment, as I tried to process it all.

Naruto… What happened?!... Why?

This was all too much for my brain to handle because once Shizune tried to lead me to somewhere else, I promptly collapsed in her hold.

She picked me up and carefully tucked me into a hospital bed where I would slumber in a 48 hour slumber.

* * *

A/N Sooooo, drastic changes yes? Haha. I bet you hate me for ending here. The bold talk that Naruto hears is all inside his head, and you've probably already guessed who it is... This plot is a little funky cuz Naruto's dad WON'T die about an hour after his birth in this fanfic, and he actually lives. I will tell you more stuffs later...

I apologize again for pretty much dying and not updating. So much has gone on. I promised that I would update over Spring Break, but I got SUPER sick over break and…yeah, died. So I'm sorry, but here! I hope that the length of this chapter is longer than most of my other ones… I apologize for always being so…short on chapters.

I just really needed to end it there, because I'm going to go and try to update my other stories as well, and I still have work to do. GOMENNASAI!

PLEASE R&R and PLEASE no flames! : Flaming makes me sad... :3 c ya in the next story!

=SoRikuR0x=


End file.
